taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Love Story
"Love Story" là một bài hát của nghệ sĩ thu âm người Mỹ Taylor Swift nằm trong album phòng thu thứ hai của cô, Fearless (2008). Nó được phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 9 năm 2008 như là đĩa đơn đầu tiên trích từ album bởi Big Machine Records. Bài hát được viết lời bởi Swift, và cô cũng tham gia hỗ trợ sản xuất nó với Nathan Chapman, cộng tác viên quen thuộc xuyên suốt sự nghiệp của nữ ca sĩ. "Love Story" được sáng tác dựa trên những quan tâm của Swift về một mối quan hệ tình cảm với một người bạn trai, nhưng lại không được sự ủng hộ từ gia đình và bạn bè của cô. Trong hoàn cảnh lúc bấy giờ, nữ ca sĩ đã liên hệ đến cốt truyện của tác phẩm năm 1957 của William Shakespeare Romeo và Juliet và sử dụng nó như một nguồn cảm hứng để viết nên bài hát. Đây là một bản country pop mang nội dung đề cập đến quan điểm của Juliet trong chuyện tình yêu với Romeo, tuy nhiên Swift đã thay thế phần cuối bi thảm trong nguyên tác của Shakespeare bằng một kết thúc có hậu cho nhân vật. Sau khi phát hành, "Love Story" nhận được những phản ứng tích cực từ các nhà phê bình âm nhạc, trong đó họ đánh giá cao phong cách viết lời của Swift cũng như cốt truyện xung quanh nó. Ngoài ra, bài hát còn gặt hái nhiều giải thưởng và đề cử tại những lễ trao giải lớn, bao gồm một đề cử tại giải Sự lựa chọn của Công chúng lần thứ 35 cho Bài hát Đồng quê được yêu thích. "Love Story" cũng tiếp nhận những thành công vượt trội về mặt thương mại, đứng đầu bảng xếp hạng ở Úc và lọt vào top 10 ở nhiều quốc gia nó xuất hiện, bao gồm vươn đến top 5 ở những thị trường lớn như Canada, Ireland, Nhật Bản, New Zealand và Vương quốc Anh. Tại Hoa Kỳ, nó đạt vị trí thứ tư trên bảng xếp hạng Billboard Hot 100, trở thành đĩa đơn đầu tiên của Swift vươn đến top 5 tại đây. Tính đến nay, nó đã bán được hơn 15 triệu bản trên toàn cầu, trở thành đĩa đơn bán chạy thứ sáu của năm 2009 cũng như là một trong những đĩa đơn bán chạy nhất mọi thời đại. Video âm nhạc cho "Love Story" được đạo diễn bởi Trey Fanjoy với những hình ảnh chịu nhiều ảnh hưởng từ thời đại Trung cổ, Phục hưng và Thời kì nhiếp chính Anh quốc (1813), trong đó bao gồm những cảnh Swift gặp một chàng trai trong khuôn viên của trường đại học (do Justin Gaston thủ vai) và tưởng tượng về bản thân họ trong thời đại trước. Để quảng bá bài hát, nữ ca sĩ đã trình diễn nó trên nhiều chương trình truyền hình và lễ trao giải lớn, bao gồm The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Good Morning America, Late Show with David Letterman, Later... with Jools Holland, Loose Women, Saturday Night Live, Today và giải thưởng Hiệp hội Nhạc Đồng quê năm 2008, cũng như trong nhiều chuyến lưu diễn của cô. Kể từ khi phát hành, "Love Story" đã được hát lại và sử dụng làm nhạc mẫu bởi nhiều nghệ sĩ, như Joe McElderry, Forever the Sickest Kids và Union J, cũng như xuất hiện trong nhiều tác phẩm điện ảnh và truyền hình, bao gồm Letters to Juliet và Hart of Dixie. Bối cảnh Swift bảo: Swift đã nói những điều ngụ ý rằng điều này được viết về cùng một người trong "White Horse". Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts- I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd- And say hello, little did I know... That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles- And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"- And I was crying on the staircase- Begging you, "Please don't go" And I said... "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'" So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew- So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, Oh Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" - But you were everything to me- I was begging you, "Please don't go" And I said... "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say 'Yes'"- "Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say 'Yes.'" Oh, Oh. I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading- When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said... "Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"- He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby, just say... 'Yes." Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you. |-|Lời dịch= Đôi ta đều còn trẻ khi lần đầu em thấy anh Em nhắm mắt lại và bắt đầu hồi tưởng- Em đứng ở đó, nơi ban công tràn ngập gió hè Nhìn ánh đèn lung linh; buổi dạ tiệc, những bộ áo quần cầu kì Em thấy cách anh lướt qua đám đông- Anh nói lời chào, và em đã biết... Rằng anh là Romeo, anh đã ném những hòn sỏi- Và cha em đã quát, "Tránh xa Juliet"- Và em đã bật khóc ngay trên cầu thang- Van xin anh, "Đừng rời xa" Và em đã nói... "Romeo đưa em tới nơi nào chỉ có hai ta Em sẽ đợi anh; rồi mình sẽ chạy đi. Anh là chàng hoàng tử còn em là nàng công chúa Câu chuyện tình yêu là thế đó, anh yêu, chỉ cần nói "Đồng ý" đi" Em trốn ra ngoài vườn để được gặp anh Chúng ta giữ im lặng vì mình sẽ chết nếu mọi người phát hiện- Vậy nên anh nhắm mắt lại đi... rời khỏi thị trấn này một lúc nào. Oh, Oh Vì anh là Romeo - còn em là bức thư đỏ rực, Và cha em đã quát "Tránh xa Juliet"- Nhưng anh là tất cả với em- Em đã van xin anh, "Đừng rời xa" Và em đã nói... "Romeo đưa em tới nơi nào chỉ có hai ta Em sẽ đợi anh; rồi mình sẽ chạy đi. Anh là chàng hoàng tử còn em là nàng công chúa Câu chuyện tình yêu là thế đó, anh yêu, chỉ cần nói "Đồng ý" đi" "Romeo hãy cứu em, họ cứ cố khiến em đổi thay Tình yêu này nhiều trắc trở quá nhưng thật chân thành Đừng sợ hãi bởi ta sẽ cũng vượt qua hết thôi Câu chuyện tình yêu là thế đó, anh yêu, chỉ cần nói "Đồng ý" đi" Oh, Oh. Em quá mệt mỏi vì chờ đợi rồi Tự hỏi liệu anh có tới hay không. Niềm tin trong anh phai nhạt dần- Khi em gặp anh ở ngoại ô thị trấn. Và em đã nói... "Romeo hãy cứu em, em cảm thấy đơn độc quá. Em cứ mong chờ mà chẳng thấy anh tới. Cứ luẩn quẩn trong tâm trí, em chẳng biết là gì nữa"- Anh ấy quỳ xuống và lấy ra chiếc nhẫn và nói rằng... "Lấy anh nhé Juliet em chẳng còn phải cô đơn nữa đâu. Anh yêu em và đó là tất cả những gì anh biết rõ nhất. Anh sẽ nói chuyện với bố em -- chọn cho em bộ váy trắng Câu chuyện tình yêu là thế đó, em yêu, chỉ cần nói "Đồng ý" đi" Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. Vì đôi ta đều còn trẻ khi lần đầu em thấy anh. Sáng tác "Love Story" được phát hành lần đầu dưới dạng đĩa đơn đầu tay của album thứ hai của Swift, Fearless, vào năm 2008. Ở bài báo của Billboard, Swift mô tả "Câu chuyện tình yêu" là "một tình yêu mà bạn phải che giấu vì bất kỳ lý do gì nó sẽ không đi đến đâu. Tôi xoay quanh nó theo hướng Romeo and Juliet; cha mẹ chúng ta cãi nhau. Tôi liên quan đến nó nhiều hơn như một tình yêu mà bạn không thể thực hiện được - một tình yêu mà có lẽ xã hội sẽ không chấp nhận hoặc có thể bạn bè của bạn sẽ không chấp nhận." Bài hát là một giai điệu giữa, được đệm bằng banjo và guitar. Trong lời bài hát, người kể chuyện ám chỉ Romeo and Juliet và The Scarlet Letter để mô tả một người yêu mà cha cô sẽ không cho cô nhìn thấy. Tuy nhiên, cuối cùng, người cha đã hòa giải và người yêu cầu hôn người kể chuyện nữ. Đề xuất này đi kèm với một cải tiến giai điệu bài hát, từ D đến E. Swift đã liên tục đề cập trong các cuộc phỏng vấn rằng bài hát được viết xung quanh lời bài hát, "Tình yêu này là khó khăn, nhưng đó là sự thật." Pop Mix thay thế các nhạc cụ theo phong cách Đồng quê (nghĩa là đàn banjo) và thêm một dây bass nặng hơn, vòng lặp trống và guitar điện nặng hơn. International Radio Mix là sự pha trộn giữa phiên bản album và chỉnh sửa nhạc pop, giữ nguyên chủ đề sách truyện của bài hát gốc với sự sắp xếp nhạc pop. Vào tháng 6 năm 2009, Swift đã biểu diễn "Thug Story," bản 'lỗi' của "Love Story," hợp tác với T-Pain tại CMT Music Awards. Vào tháng 10 năm 2009, Swift đã biểu diễn "Love Story" ở The Oprah Winfrey Show. Giải thưởng và Đề cử "Love Story" nhận được 8 giải thưởng từ 13 đề cử. Video âm nhạc Video âm nhạc được công chiếu trên Truyền hình Country Music vào ngày 12 tháng 9 năm 2008. Video bắt đầu với cảnh Swift nhìn thấy một anh chàng ngồi dưới gốc cây trong thời hiện tại, được đóng bởi Justin Gaston. Sau đó, có một số cảnh video xen kẽ cảnh hồi tưởng và cảnh hiện tại, dường như là một ám chỉ đến Pride and Prejudice. Swift, mặc một chiếc váy bóng, được nhìn thấy đang hát bên ngoài một lâu đài trong khi cô đang chờ phiên bản của ông Darcy. Cô ấy đang hát và một số cảnh xen kẽ với quá khứ, nơi cô ấy đang nhảy trong buổi dạ tiệc với một quý ông. "Love Story" kết thúc với sự xuất hiện của quý ông và video quay lại hiện tại. Cậu bé được nhìn thấy đứng dậy và họ lại gần nhau. Video đã giành giải thưởng CMA cho Video âm nhạc của năm vào ngày 11 tháng 11 năm 2009. Những cảnh quay ngày nay được quay tại Đại học Cumberland ở Lebanon, Tennessee, trong khi những cảnh quay trình diễn bài hát được quay tại Castle Gwynn, ngay bên ngoài Murfeesboro, Tennessee. Thông điệp ẩn :Thông điệp ẩn: Someday I'll find this. Taylor đã viết bài hát này trong một khoảng thời gian rất ngắn sau khi bố mẹ cô nói với cô rằng cô không thể ở bên người mà cô muốn ở cùng trong vòng khoảng 27 phút. Cô có lẽ đã viết điều này trong một cuốn sổ tay, và nó đã kết thúc trong album. Chú thích Thể_loại:Fearless Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift